InuYasha Muyo
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: Quick InuYasha & Tenchi crossover. Just cause I'm bored.


InuYasha Muyo

Chapter 1 - Siblings?

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled as she stormed away from the grounded half demon.

"Dammit." InuYasha muttered to himself. "I wish she'd stop doing that."

"I'm going home." Kagome called over her shoulder, as she secured her backpack and walked out of sight.

"What did you do this time?" Sango stood over his body.

"You'll have to go back and get her, you know." Miroku poked the helpless InuYasha with his staff a few times, ignoring his menacing growl.

"Shut up." InuYasha sat up and crossed his legs and arms. "We don't need her."

"Yes you do!" Shippo shot back, glaring at him.

"Come on, let's go find a place to stay until Kagome comes back." The priest suggested, lifting his staff and walking away.

"Wait, Miroku." Sango said, stopping him in his tracks. "There's a village back the way we came, let's go there."

"Don't come back until you've apologized to Kagome." Shippo commanded.

"Who are you to give me orders?" InuYasha yelled as the three of them disappeared into the trees. "And why should I apologize to her? I don't even know what I did wrong." He said to himself.

--

"Vacation?" Sasami asked happily. "Where to?!"

"Wherever my new invention takes us!" Washu grinned.

"A new invention?" Mihoshi asked. "I didn't see anything new in your lab, Washu!"

"That's because I kept it in my secret room, locked up tighter than airport security in the US." The petite genius replied.

"Great thinking Washu-san!" Ayeka giggled.

"But..why?" Mihoshi asked. "I didn't know you had a secret room!"

"Bingo!" Washu winked. "And that's why it's still running today."

"I..." Mihoshi hesitated for a moment. "I don't get it..."

"We didn't expect you to, dear." Washu smiled. "Now, someone go find Ryoko and Tenchi, let's test my baby out!"

Ayeka volunteered to look for the two missing people and stumbled upon Ryo-ohki outside. "Ryo-ohki, do you happen to know where Tenchi-sama and that demon are?"

"Miya!" The cabbit replied hopping away, stopping to look over her shoulder to make sure the princess was following. Ayeka took small, gentle steps as she followed the furry creature up the shrine steps. 'She had better not be trying to seduce my Tenchi-sama again.' She thought to herself as she quickened her pace with a new motivation to find them..and quickly. Ryo-ohki floated up into a tree and into the lap of her rival.

"Ryoko." The words escaped her lips with a bit of an acidy tone. "Have you seen Tenchi-sama lately?" Ryoko pointed to a spot beyond the trees, the spot Ayeka had first witnessed Tenchi and Katsuhito practicing the Jurai Royal family sword fighting style. Ayeka gently pushed a branch aside and saw Tenchi knock his grandfather off of a small block of wood erected from the ground.

"You've gotten stronger, Tenchi!" Katsuhito's voice boomed, startling her a bit. "That's good for today. Go home and clean up."

"Ok, grandpa." Tenchi bowed respectfully and turned toward the spot in the bushes where Ayeka watched. He jumped back, falling onto the blocks of wood in the ground and yelping like a beaten dog.

"Tenchi-sama!" Ayeka ran and helped him up. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine." He winced as he felt bruises forming on his back.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Washu asked me to find you, we're going on vacation."

"Vacation?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "I can't go on vacation. I have chores and training..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenchi." His grandfather cut in. "Washu already informed me of your short absence."

"Grandpa.." Tenchi looked up at him, surprised.

"A little time away won't kill anyone." The older man continued, walking past them and up the shrine steps.

"Oh, what fun we'll have!" Ayeka beamed, latching onto his arm.

"What fun, indeed!" Ryoko appeared, latching onto his other arm. "C'mon Tenchi. Let's get home and fix up those nasty bruises Ayeka gave you!" Ayeka caught a glimpse of Ryokos tongue before she and Tenchi disappeared. She stood there, dumbfounded. Her arm still up as if it were still entwined with Tenchis.

"Ryokooo!" She fumed, beginning to stomp down the steps.

--

"Stupid InuYasha!" Kagome sighed, sinking down in her tub until the water was just under her nose. 'It's always Kikyo this or Kikyo that. It'd be so much easier if Kikyo never came back to life.' She gasped at her own thoughts, inhaling water and coughing uncontrollably. She sat up and finished coughing. "What on earth am I thinking?" She said aloud, trying to catch her breath from her late coughing fit. 'How selfish of me. But I guess that's how you are when you're in love.' She thought silently, standing up and wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the tub.

"Talking to yourself?" Her little brother scared her as she opened the door to his grinning face. "Problems in the past?"

"Shut up, Sota!" Kagome stormed past him and into her room, shutting her door. She removed the towel and slipped into a short dress that was decorated with wild flowers. She sprayed herself with some cherry blossom scented perfume and flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, lost in thought about InuYasha and soon dozed off. When she awoke, the sun was shining brightly and she glanced over at her clock. She jumped up quickly.

"Oh no! I'll be late for school!" She ran out of her room and bumped into her grandfather.

"How is my favorite schizophrenic granddaughter this morning?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Don't have time, gramps! I'm late for school." She replied, rushing past him.

"But.." She was already gone. "It's Saturday today."

"My uniform is being washed. I'll just wear this to school." She quickly ran a brush through her hair and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Her mother greeted her. "You're up early today!"

"I'm late for school, mom." Kagome replied, grabbing her bag.

"Don't be silly. In our time, they don't have school on the weekends."

"W..weekends?" Kagome dropped her bag. "Oh..what the-"

"Hey! Why don't you go visit your friends since you're up? They've been coming here a lot worrying about you." Her mom suggested.

"Yeah, I might as well." Kagome shrugged and turned toward the door to put her shoes on, quickly glancing at her bow that lay neatly next to her bag and sighed.

"A little fun is sure to make you feel better." Her mom called from the kitchen.

"I'll be going now!" Kagome shouted as she walked out the door.

--

"Where are we?" Ryoko asked, bored. They had been walking all day.

"I don't know!" Washu answered happily. "Isn't it exciting?"

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't bring any of your gadgets with you." Ayeka was walking beside Tenchi.

"Gadgets?" Washu flinched at that term. "Science can wait, we deserve a vacation."

"But, Washu-san..." began Sasami. "How are we going to get home?"

"A bus, of course!" Washu answered as if that was obvious.

"I don't need a stupid bus to get home." Ryoko bragged.

"Yeah, we don't need a bus, Ryoko could just teleport us home!" Mihoshi stated. "It would save Tenchi all that bus fare money!"

"Who says I was buying all of your tickets?" Tenchi stopped as he said this.

"Well, Tenchi. You know you love taking care of us and-" Mihoshi had been looking behind her as she talked and bumped into someone, landing on her butt. "Ow..." She whined.

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going." A man apologized and helped her to her feet.

"Neither was I." Mihoshi allowed herself to be pulled up and bowed immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just be careful from now on." He smiled and walked away.

"Clumsy blonde." Ryoko muttered.

"What a nice gentleman!" Mihoshi looked back at him as they continued down the street. "I mean, he was-ow!" She was on her butt again.

"Twice in one minute. That's a bit much for even you, Mihoshi." Tenchi had grabbed the hands of the girl she had walked into and helped her up. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought. I wasn't watching where I was walking." The girl blushed a little as Mihoshi scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed, her curly blonde hair falling in her face.

"I'm sorry. And thank you." She smiled at Tenchi.

"Alright, back off." Ryoko had noticed they were still holding hands and ripped the two of them apart. "Apology accepted, now move on, girl."

"I-" The girl eyed Ryoko for a second. "Sorry." She walked away without looking back.

"Ryoko. You need to learn some manners!" Ayeka scolded, secretly glad that Ryoko had done what she didn't have the courage to do.

"Oh, shut up. You know you would've done the same if you didn't worry so much about what people thought of you." Ryoko shrugged. Tenchi sighed hopelessly. 'This is going to be a horrible vacation.' He thought miserably.

--

'That girl...she was like a female version of InuYasha...' Kagome thought as she walked down the street. 'I thought I sensed shikon jewels..could she have possibly been a half demon? She had fangs. But the three jewels I sensed from her were more powerful than the complete shikon jewel. I'll have to tell InuYasha about this.' She turned on her heels and started walking back to her house.

--

"What do you mean 'She went out'?" InuYasha demanded, glaring at Kagome's younger brother. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." He replied. "So what happened that got Kagome all upset?"

"She's upset?" InuYasha sighed silently. 'Great.' He thought to himself. "I'm going to find Kagome." He jumped out of her window. "Why is she always mad at me for dumb reasons?" He thought out loud as he jumped from roof to roof, searching the streets for Kagome.

--

"I'm hungry!" Mihoshi whined. "Where are we going?!"

"I don't know." Washu grinned.

"You mean you've been leading the group and you don't even know where we're going?" Ayeka asked, angrily.

"Correct!" The genius skipped along the road.

"Washu-san, it's starting to get dark!" Sasami looked up at the sky, as did everyone else.

"We should find somewhere to st-" Tenchi was cut off by Mihoshi.

"What is THAT?" She pointed to something above them.

"It's not human." Ayeka gawked at the figure jumping on the rooftops, heading toward them.

"I'll handle this." Ryoko floated up right as the thing jumped on the roof in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" He demanded.

"I do." She answered simply.

"It's none of your business." He put his hand on Tetsusaiga, preparing to unsheath it if necessary.

"Look, I don't want to kick your ass if I don't have to." Ryoko crossed her arms, floating down, landing on the roof directly in front of him.

"Don't make me laugh. So you can fly, you're not anything special. I've fought flying demons before." He grinned.

"Demons, hm?" Ryoko inspected his ears. "I thought you were a dog, but I guess you consider yourself a demon."

"What of it?" He asked, getting aggravated. "Get out of my way, I need to find Kagome before the sun goes down."

"As you wish. But just so you know, if I felt threatened by you in any way, I wouldn't just let you go like this. Bye dog boy." She winked and disappeared.

--

Kagome stood behind a pole as she saw the demon-like girl float into the sky and go out of view on a rooftop. "A demon!" She said quietly to herself. "I knew it!" She crept forward, trying to say hidden but catch a glimpse of the demon girl.

"Hey, it's you again!" A young girl with pigtails yelled as her strange pet had made her looks Kagomes way.

"Er, hi." Kagome blushed, being caught sneaking up on them.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Tenchi blushed. "I didn't mean to..." He trailed off.

"Oh, that's fine." She looked at her hands, blushing and realized that her left hand was bleeding.

"Oh, you're bleeding!" Tenchi noticed and ripped the sleeve of his shirt off, beginning to wrap it around her injured hand.

"Not her again." Ryoko floated down and glared at her.

"Are..are you a demon?" Kagome asked as Tenchi tied her hand up.

"Kagome?" She heard a farmiliar voice and saw InuYasha jump from the roof.

"InuYasha.." She looked at him and saw his angry face.

"What are you doing? Who is this guy?" InuYasha demanded.

"He..." She looked as Tenchi finished bandaging her hand. "He fixed my cut."

"Let's go." InuYasha said, grabbing her left hand without thinking.

"Ouch!" Kagome ripped her hand away.

"What? Only he can touch it?" InuYasha yelled, angrily.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the ground and she stomped off.

"A witch!" Mihoshi yelled, backing up in fear.

"I'm not a witch!" Kagome spun around and yelled back.

"She's a bitch." Ryoko corrected her blonde friend.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that." InuYasha butted in from his spot on the ground.

"Who are you to stop me? You're in timeout, puppy." Ryoko teased.

"Ryoko, stop it." Tenchi pulled her back by her arm.

"Honestly, Ryoko. It's as if we can't take you out in public." Ayeka scolded.

"You're not my mom, princess." Ryoko glared.

"No, but your mom is quite enjoying this show." Washu had gotten a chair from somewhere and sat, watching the scene unfold with interest. "However, you're not setting a very good example for little Sasami here." She pointed to the young princess who was standing to her left.

"It's ok, Washu-san. I'm used to the way Ryoko acts." Sasami waved her hand.

"Tsch." Ryoko looked away and crossed her arms, but didn't continue to argue.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go." InuYasha was up and dragging Kagome away while the other group fought amongst themselves.

"Wait, InuYasha. There's something I need to see first." Kagome pulled away from him and walked up to Ryoko. "Are you a demon?"

"I've been called that bye a few people before. But I'm stronger than a mere demon." She said, making sure to look at InuYasha.

"You talk big, girl." InuYasha clenched his teeth.

"Ohh! You have fangs like Ryoko!" Mihoshi seemed to have startled him by getting so close to his face.

"Damn! Back off." He lept back a few feet.

"He seems to act like that demon woman also.." Ayeka noted.

"Washu..could it be...?" Sasami looked curiously to her right.

"No, Sasami. It's all just a coincidence. Ryokos only sibling is Ryo-ohki here." She pointed to the cabbit on Sasami's head.

"What is that thing?" Kagome eyed the creature. "It's so CUTE!!"

"She's our spaceship." Mihoshi answered as Ryoko punched her in the gut. "R..Ryoko..what was that...for?" She gasped for breath.

"You never know when to shut up." Ryoko sighed.

"Spaceship? Are you all nuts?" Kagome asked, petting Ryo-ohki under her chin. "I'm not stupid, this can't be a spaceship, it's an animal. And you don't look like astronauts."

"Astronauts?" InuYasha crossed his arms, a bit pissed at being ignored.

"It's in compact mode." Washu explained, ready to brag about her great inventions. "You see, I am the greatest scientific genius in the-"

"Shut up, Washu. They don't want to hear it." Ryoko cut in.

"UNIVERSE!!!" Washu screamed into Ryoko's ear, making her jump. "I invented all kinds of things. These are my two greatest inventions."

"Two?" Kagome asked, looking from Ryo-ohki to Washu.

"My lovely daughter here is my pride and joy. It was so tough raising her." The girl began to wipe away invisible tears with a handkerchief she pulled from the pocket of her khakis.

"Washuuu..." Ryoko growled, her finger in her ear, as if trying to make it work again.

"Please, call me 'Mom'!" Washu smiled.

"They're a bunch of delusional freaks. Let's go back to my time, Kagome." InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Ayeka stopped them. "You seem to be from this area. Do you know of a place we can stay for the night?"

"Gramps has a shrine, I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you stay there tonight since it's an emergency." Kagome offered. "That is..if I'm not too much of a bitch to be your host."

"I'm sorry." Ryoko mumbled, barely audible. "Just stay away from MY Tenchi!"

"Excuse me, Ryoko. Whose Tenchi?" Ayeka challenged, shooting sparks from her eyes.

"Mine." Ryoko replied in a sing song voice. "Mine, mine, mine!"

"How dare you! He's not-"

"Um, excuse me?" Mihoshi walked next to Kagome as they left the two bickering girls behind.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, looking at her curiously.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" The blonde finally asked.

---

A.N. Yes, I started another fanfiction without finishing all of my other ones. That's what I'm good at. I just get so bored with my stories so easily, my bad. This one is just a stupid little one I'm working on while I have nothing else to do. So if you like it, great. If you don't like it, great. I didn't know what to name it, so I just decided on InuYasha Muyo for now. That's good. Yup. kbye.


End file.
